supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: World of New Krypton 11
Synopsis for "World of New Krypton (Part XI)" Alura is in her office with Lyra, her assistant. They are discussing the recent murder of council member Mar-Li. Each is focused on a different aspect of this disturbing tragedy. Lyra emphasizes the human aspects; expressing horror at New Krypton's first homicide, and decrying the violence. Alura, as the leader of New Krypton, is focused more on logistics, as she considers initiating the formal process of selecting Mar-Li's replacement on the Council. As they talk, we see what turns out to be the crosshairs of an Archer rifle aimed at Alura from afar. Lyra steps in front of the window just as the glass explodes into tiny pieces which fly everywhere. Lyra inadvertently takes the bullet intended for Alura, who looks on with shock and horror. We learn later that Lyra's injuries are fatal. General El and Adam Strange are discussing the investigation of this latest shooting with members of the Science Guild. Through ballistic analysis, the location where the weapon was fired is determined conclusively. Lieutenant Nar arrives with the murder weapon, which the Military Guild has found. The weapon has been scanned, revealing genetic residue from Tam-Or, the leader of the Labor Guild. Although Tam-Or is shaping up as the primary suspect of Alura's attempted assassination, Adam Strange seems to feel that Tam-Or is possibly being set up; and shares his thoughts with Superman. Back at the Council chambers, General El arrives as the Council members are arguing about the murders and who caused them. The Council members express fear at being targeted. Tempers and emotions are spiraling out of control. Alura's pleas for calm go unheeded. In their discussions, Council members focus their suspicions on two groups: the Labor Guild, and the people of Earth. As he enters the chamber, General El notifies the group that the murder weapon has been found, and that it contained genetic residue from Tam-Or. Councilor Zo demands that Tam-Or be arrested, and General El replies that the Military Guild has been unable to find Tam-Or, although orbital scanners have confirmed that Tam-Or did not leave New Krypton. These revelations cause the tension level in the room to rise. Harsh words are exchanged between Kal-El and Councilor Zo, as Zo accuses General El of shielding Tam-Or and secretly favoring the Labor Guild. When Zo makes a comment about Kal-El's mom, things get personal, and the tension level is ratcheted up further. Zo wants to send troops into the Labor Guild sector, while Alura argues that this will inflame the situation. Zo continues to hurl verbal threats at General El. Superman and Adam Strange head towards the medical facility. As Adam questions him, Superman tries to justify the poor behavior of the Council members by saying they are frightened and believe they are being hunted. Kal-El is headed to see Tyr-Van, but must make another stop first. Kal-El visits General Zod, to check on Zod's progress as he continues to heal from his own assassination attempt. They discuss the recent murders and the ongoing investigations. Zod speaks with conviction when he declares that Tam-Or is innocent. Zod says that everybody is hunting the wrong man. Kal-El replies that perhaps Tam-Or can help lead him to the real culprit. Kal-El goes to talk to Tyr-Van, who is despondent about his girlfriend's serious illness. Tyr-Van is also quite bitter. He recounts the recent events that have caused suffering and humiliation for the Labor Guild; and somehow seems to blame Kal-El for most of it. Although this is extremely unfair and undeserved, Superman accepts the criticism. Kal-El and Adam Strange tell Tyr-Van they suspect Tam-Or may not be guilty. This revelation seems to soften Tyr-Van's harsh mood a little. When Kal-El asks Tyr-Van to take them to Tam-Or, Tyr-Van agrees. They arrive at a secret military installation that Kal-El is completely unaware of. The Labor Guild has built this facility, which is lead-lined and soundproofed. This explains how Tam-Or could stay hidden on a planet where everybody has x-ray vision. Kal-El receives what sounds like an urgent communication from Lieutenant Nar; but unfortunately, due to the soundproofing and shielding, her message is garbled and unintelligible. Kal-El and Adam Strange confront Tam-Or. When asked why he fled, Tam-Or indicates that he had believed that Kal-El was going to kill him. Apparently, somebody else has been feeding bad information to Tam-Or. Suddenly, members of the Military Guild arrive. Councilor Zo and Commander Gor have followed Kal-El because they question his loyalty. Kal-El proclaims that Tam-Or is innocent; but this statement falls on deaf ears. When Zo and Gor openly threaten Kal-El and Tam-Or, Kal-El attempts to assert his military authority as General. However, he is told that Zod has just returned to active duty, and Kal-El has been demoted. This is the message that Lieutenant Nar was trying to send him. Archer rifles are aimed at Kal-El, Adam Strange, Tam-Or, and Tyr-Van. All four are bathed in red-sun radiation, instantly removing the Kryptonians' powers; and Gor gives the order to "FIRE!" Appearing in "World of New Krypton (Part XI)" Featured Characters *Superman Supporting Characters *Adam Strange *Alura In-Ze *Asha Del-Nar Villains *Kryptonian Military Guild *General Zod *Ursa *Non *Commander Gor Other Characters *Kryptonians *Kandorians *Kryptonian Labor Guild *Tyr-Van *Tam-Or *Sura *Lyra Kam-Par *Kryptonian Science Guild *Kryptonian Science Council *Wri-Qin *Kay-Zo *Bin-Se Locations *New Krypton Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Publication date: January 6, 2010 Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_World_of_New_Krypton_Vol_1_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-world-of-new-krypton-world-of-new-krypton-part-eleven/37-191321/ 11 11